Ganon Wins
by NinjaMoleRat
Summary: Ganondorf absorbs the power of the Master Core during the 20th annual Super Smash Brothers fighting tournament. Will the others have the strength to stop him? Will Luigi ever step out of his brother's shadow? Will Bayonetta EVER SHUT UP? The answers lie within...
1. Chapter 1- 20th Annual

The seemingly incorporeal and omnipresent announcer's voice bellowed through the stands. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the 20th annual-" The logo appeared on the large, digital screen in the center of the ceiling, "Super Smash Brothers fighting tournament!" The audience went mad with their cheers and the announcer continued to speak to the crowd. Meanwhile, outside the view of the audience, Luigi leaned his back against a wall, smoking a cigarette. He didn't dare smoke in front of Mario because he'd probably go on a long tangent about how 'smoking causes-a-cancer!' or some bull that Luigi didn't want to deal with. He was a video game character, he couldn't even _get_ cancer. He just needed the occasional smoke to deal with the stress of being constantly in that fat bastard's shadow all the time, and just wanted to relax every once in a while.

He sighed, "Another-a-year of this. I-a-swear it, it's like-a-these games will never-a-end. Why can't-a-we just all get together and-a-play some cards or something? Aye-aye-aye."

"Hey, Luigi!" Someone said behind him, "How's it hanging'?" Luigi stood up straight and stomped out the cigarette with his shoe and spun around at attention, letting out a relieved sigh to see it was only Donkey Kong, his large goofy smile making Luigi feel a little less tense.

"Oh," He said, relieved, "Hi-a there Donkey Kong. I'm-a-fine, just a little bit-a-tense."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Luigi," Donkey Kong crossed his arms, leaning against the pillar across from him, "Like, why can't every game just be like Mario Party or something? Hell, I'd settle for Mario Kart."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Last time we did-a-Mario Kart you almost-a-tore my arms off because of a blue shell."

DK shrugged, "Look if it makes you feel better I've long since forgiven you for doing that."

"I don't-a-think you see what I'm-a-getting at."

"Whatever," He patted the plumber on the back, Luigi having to regain his balance afterward, "Mario wants us to meet up in the waiting room before any matches start, just came here to tell ya."

Luigi sighed and stashed his pack and lighter in his overalls, "I'll be right-a-there!"

/-/

Link sat on the bench in the room everyone was occupying, waiting, polishing his blade. All the while he was doing that, he realized there was someone staring him down in the seat next to him. He turned to face him and was surprised to see... what the hell was that? It was short, wore a green tunic and hat, and had a sword that looked just like Link's Master Sword, only tinier. His expression was that of one of those Japanese cartoons with the tiny characters in them, his mouth in a zigzag looking pattern and his eyes always wide like he's surprised.

Link raised an eyebrow and put his weapons down to sign, 'Can I help you?' The... thing continued to stare intently, leaning toward him. Link felt a little bit uncomfortable, so he scooted over to his right to distance himself a little. He continued to fiddle with his sword for a minute before looking left to see the thing scooted back toward him, continuing to stare. Link got up and put his weapon away and walked over to his princess, tapping her on the shoulder.

Zelda turned around to see Link. "Oh, what is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link gestured over to the anomaly and signed, 'What is that thing, on the bench?'

It took Princess Zelda a moment to realize exactly what he was referring to. " _Oh_ , you mean Toon Link?" Link didn't seem any more clarified on the matter, so the princess elaborated. "Well, it's hard to explain, but in a nutshell, he's you, but from another dimension where everything looks like- ...well, how he looks." Link looked back to 'Toon Link', and it was _still_ glaring at him, its wide eyes haunting the Hero of Time. Taking into account all the horrible monsters he had seen in his life, that thing was by far the most unsettling.

'I don't know how I feel about this.' He signed, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry about him, I doubt you'll have to interact with him that much. After all, this is a _huge_ roster and all." Link conceded with a shrug and went somewhere else to relax. Somewhere that _thing_ wasn't.

/-/

"But Ganondorf, I don't think you fully understand." Captain Falcon said, "You and I are very similar when it comes to fighting, so I believe that should make us friends, right?"

The evil king groaned. For the past several minutes, Cap had been bugging him nonstop about how they should "totally team up" and "wear matching friendship bracelets" and so on. It almost made him wish Link would just kill him with the Master Sword so that he could just perish and not have to listen to the f-racer's insistent prattling. "I'm only going to say this one more time," Ganon pinched the bridge of his nose; "You and I are _NOTHING_ alike!"

"Sure we are!" Cap said, "Like uh, our up-tilts! With the heel smashing thing."

"It's called the Volcano Kick, you filthy heathen."

"Yeah, that thing. Mine is just way better because I don't have to wait for it. Not to say yours isn't awesome because it totally is! I'm just saying..."

Falcon continued to ramble about it for a long time while Ganon thought about how he would oh so enjoy the sweet embrace of death. _'Gah, it's like listening to a broken record. And then having said broken record shatter on the ground and having the shards lodged into your ears. Actually, that would be rather pleasant compared to this.'_

"...And then there's the whole thing with the Master Hand, you know? I've heard it's actually like some kind of ball thing with black stuff all around it or something. It's called the Master Center or something, Master Core? Master Nucleus? Master-"

Ganon raised his head, "Wait, what was that about the Master Core?"

Falcon was snapped out of his trance, "Oh, the Master Core, that's it! Anyway, it's like this ball thing, right? And it holds infinite power or something. Man, I wish I could have infinite power like that; maybe I could use it to be a superhero! Well, I guess in a way I am kind of a superhero. But with infinite power, I could be like a, uh, super... _DUPER_ hero!"

Ganon sat in disbelief. _'A source of infinite power? One that anybody could get to? And it's surrounded by these jabbering oafs? If I had that kind of power I wouldn't even NEED the Triforce!'_ "Say, human. Where exactly could I find this 'Master Core'?"

"I dunno, I think at the end of Classic Mode. And only if you make it, like, _really_ hard for yourself by tipping the scale a bunch."

Ganon began to chuckle. The chuckle didn't take too long to turn into a full on laugh. Captain Falcon didn't really know why he was laughing, so he laughed along to make sure he didn't feel awkward. After a minute of uninterrupted laughter, Ganon stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, Ganondorf?" Cap said, "Mario's going to be here soon for the meeting, you don't want to miss it do you?"

"Oh don't worry, mortal." Ganon turned to leave, "I have my _own_ meeting to attend."

 **/-/**


	2. Chapter 2- Return of the Mac

Mario sat at the desk, looking through the list. Unfortunately, some of his friends couldn't attend this tournament, but thankfully a few new faces were on their way. In any case, he wanted to make sure that not only was this the best Smash Brothers so far, but also that everybody enjoys themselves during. He neatly put the list away in a folder, stuffing it into the filing cabinet right as Samus came in.

"Ah!" Mario greeted her, "Samus, a-how are you a-doing?" She removed her helmet, her long, golden hair flowing out down her back.

She saluted him, "Everything's ready. All but Ganondorf are gathered in the meeting room."

Mario blinked, "Wait, what-a happened to a-Ganondorf?"

"He disappeared. We might have to eliminate him from the roster."

Mario sighed, pulling the document back out, "It's a shame-a, too. He would have-a made a great-a competitor." He crossed Ganon's name out of the roster, "I'll-a tell the others."

She nodded, "Very well." She turned on her heels, marching out of the room. Mario chuckled. Samus was always so serious like he was her CO or something. He shrugged it off; she was a soldier after all.

/-/

Mario walked into the meeting room. Just like Samus said, everybody but Ganon was present. The room went quiet as he entered, all heads turning to him. He sat in his seat at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "Well, a-this is it. The-a twentieth annual -a Super Smash-a Brothers! After some difficulties-a, and a lot of-a requests for-a Goku on the roster, we've-a finally gotten to the fourth-a game. Now, I-a expect-a you all to play nice, fight fair, and remember:" They all spoke in unison with him, "Settle it, in Smash!" He dismissed them all, and they all made their way to the board to see who gets to be the first fight.

 **/-/**

Ganondorf's opponents thus far had proven to be mere weaklings in his presence. The computerized opponents were simply outclassed by the King of Evil, even with the difficulty weight so high against him. He annihilated King Dedede, Sonic the Hedgehog, even the Hero of Time, Link, whose demise was extremely satisfying, even if it was only technically a simulation. Yet still, his mission was only half over, the challenges of the rest of the trail would prove more demanding than the previous half. He paced forward, approaching his next challenger.

The swordsman Ike, as well as Marth, raised their blades at Ganondorf defiantly. He scowled, cracking his knuckles with the added flair of violet embers emanating from his hands. They charged at him with great insolence, the Evil King preparing for their assault.

It was mere child's play, the two of them not even able to land a single blow on him as he delivered blow after devastating blow. Marth went down first, Ike staying on his feet just a little longer. Ganondorf wanted to have fun with this one so that he'd at least get some entertainment out of this whole mission. He put his hands behind his back, grinning at Ike and challenging him with a taunt.

The swordsman swung his blade over and over again at the evil king, but he was merely too fast. Once his needs for a laugh were satisfied, he raised his leg up, bringing it down with an explosive axe kick directly onto the shielding Ike.

The protective bubble burst into thousands of shards, leaving the swordsman absolutely stunned. Ganon grinned, turning away from the dazzled opponent. A violet flame rose from his hand, and he moved his arms in a windmill in preparation for his next attack. He widened his stance, turning around to face Ike. He swung a fearsome back fist, which erupted into a monstrous explosion that sent the blue-haired warrior sailing into his computerized demise.

Ganon released a small breath, smiling at his handiwork as the path opened itself up to allow him to continue. He walked slowly, whistling a tune to himself as he left his trail of synthesized corpses in his wake. But for him, it was only a Tuesday.

 **/-/**

Little Mac hopped on the balls of his feet across the arena from Captain Falcon, the two having been selected for the first match of the new tournament. Cap absolutely wanted to make friends with the new arrival to the team, but work comes first, obviously. After all, Smash tended to be _way_ more popular than even his own games, so it wasn't like he could mess this up by trying to make friends on the battlefield. As soon as the announcer said, "GO!" Mac was already sprinting for Cap, striking him with his fist with a great deal of force that he could not have expected from such a small figure. The first hit alone made his skull rattle, and Mac's onslaught didn't stop there, several lighting fast jabs striking harshly into the Captain's body.

He was finally able to earn a small amount of breathing room when Mac stepped back briefly, the following uppercut whiffing past Falcon's face a bit too close for comfort. He returned with a well-timed riposte, a flaming fist striking the small New Yorker in the eye. He followed up with a gliding kick of a similar nature, which Mac handily evaded and countered with a fierce right hook in the jaw. The damage that Mac was dealing was unreal, the damage percentage on Captain Falcon already extremely high. He rolled on his side with the force of the hit, rearing back his fist and taking a knee, charging his signature attack.

Mac took exception to that, responding with a devastating uppercut, unlike anything Cap had ever felt in his life. The next thing he knew, a blast like a cannon shot off, and the announcer's voice echoed.

"Game!"

 **/-/**

 **Wasn't quite happy with the original version of this chapter, redid it. But hey, at least this story's not dead, amirite?**


End file.
